Apenas Estel
by Lourd
Summary: Aragorn em um momento com alguém muito especial.


Sobre mim:

Sou apenas uma admiradora de obra tolkiendili sem maiores pretensões. Escrever fics é para mim uma experiência única, além de uma oportunidade maravilhosa de compartilhar idéias e sentimentos. Agradeço ao TolkienGroup por isso.

...

Sobre a fic:

Sou fascinada pelo mistério da vida e de suas possibilidades de viver cada minuto como se fosse o último e não deixar escapar uma oportunidade sequer de demonstrar aos outros que os amamos. O mistério da vida é o tema deste texto. Espero que gostem. (E mandem reviews!)

...

**APENAS ESTEL**

Elessar fitava do leito a janela do quarto onde estava. Arwen caminhou graciosamente em direção à mesma antes de afastar as cortinas permitindo que a luz tomasse conta do ambiente.

- Sempre teve o dom de desvendar minha alma, Undomiel – disse o Rei ao perceber que a Rainha lhe adivinhara os pensamentos.

- E continuarei a fazê-lo, meu marido, enquanto me for possível – respondeu, inclinando-se sobre Aragorn e presenteando-o com um casto beijo na testa.

- Este, minha amada, não é o tipo de beijo que um marido almeja.

A bela elfa sorriu encantadoramente e acariciou a face envolta pelos cabelos grisalhos de Elessar antes de responder.

- Sei que não, porém as recomendações são para que descanse e não se exceda, está lembrado?

O Rei suspirou, voltando a olhar o céu que agora se revelava através da janela. A ausência de palavras não significou para Arwen ausência de resposta.

- E também sei que começa a sentir sobre os ombros um fardo que sabíamos não poder ser evitado – completou, segurando a mão do rei.

Arwen contemplou longamente aquele quadro. Sua mão ainda jovem pousada sobre a do Guardião do Norte. Mãos que traziam em si as marcas do tempo e de muitas batalhas. Sim, ela conhecia o que ia pelo coração de Aragorn e temia ver seus pensamentos transmutados em palavras. Foi com isso em mente que seus olhos se cruzaram com os do Rei que já não fitava o azul do céu e sim as órbitas azuladas da esposa.

- Sabe então que a hora se aproxima – sussurrou Elessar

- Disso nunca se pode saber ao certo, meu amado. Não o podemos prever.

- Não pode ser previsto, mas pode ser decidido.

A elfa apertou um pouco as mãos de Aragorn antes de suspirar.

- Minhas mãos perderam o controle das rédeas, Arwen.

- Foi apenas um descuido, meu querido.

- Não, não foi – retorquiu, desviando olhar – o tempo começa a prevalecer sobre o sangue.

- Não seja tão pessimista, Aragorn.

- E a queda me causou mais danos do que o teria feito há alguns anos.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso, agora, está bem? Por hora precisa dormir. O cansaço nunca é um bom conselheiro.

Elessar voltou a olhar a esposa. _Valar!_ Como ela podia ser tão linda!

- Durma, agora, meu amado. Durma – dizia enquanto acariciava com as costas das mãos o rosto do Rei.

Embalado por aquela voz melodiosa, Aragorn adormeceu.

...

O Rei abriu os olhos ao perceber uma presença no quarto. Apesar do tempo, seus instintos de guerreiro ainda não lhe falhavam, embora tal presença não trouxesse consigo nenhum sinal de ameaça.

Elessar olhou de cima abaixo a figura que se postara próxima à janela, fitando o mesmo céu que contemplara antes de adormecer. Era desnecessário que se virasse. Aragorn sabia bem de quem se tratava.

Não demorou muito para que o visitante se voltasse. Trocaram um longo olhar durante um bom tempo, antes que esse se aproximasse do leito do Rei e, sem a menor cerimônia, se sentasse junto a ele.

Tal como Arwen fizera há pouco, tomou uma das mãos de Elessar entre as suas.

- Como se sente?

- Cansado.

- Bem o sei. Acha mesmo que é chegada a hora?

- Já não posso mais conduzir meu cavalo, meu senhor. Como poderei conduzir meu reino?

- Não precisa das mãos para tal.

- Minha mente também já me falha. Prega-me peças.

- E quanto a seu povo?

- Eldarion está preparado. E as mãos dele estão em bem melhor estado do que as minhas.

- Embora não tenham sua sabedoria ainda.

- Isso se conquista com tempo e esforço desde que se tenha o espírito aberto e a humildade para tal.

O elfo sorriu. Aquele bem era Elessar. O sábio rei que trouxera a paz para os homens do Oeste. O pai zeloso que soubera educar os filhos. Era Aragorn, o homem honrado que estivera mesmo disposto a deixar Arwen partir para não vê-la sofrer. O valoroso guerreiro Passolargo que liderara os edain na luta contra o senhor do escuro. E o menino de coração puro e bom que um dia recebera em Valfenda. Aquele que deveria trazer esperança para seu povo. Seu Estel.

- É estranho, não é mesmo? – indagou demovendo Elrond de seus pensamentos.

- O que é estranho, Estel?

- É comum entre os edain que o filho segure a mão do velho pai antes de vê-lo partir e não o contrário – disse o Rei sorrindo um sorriso triste. No que foi correspondido pelo elfo.

- É... É algo que não deixa de ser inusitado. Quer realmente partir, Estel?

- Preocupa-se com Arwen, não é, meu senhor?

- Não apenas com ela, Aragorn e sabe disso – respondeu batendo delicadamente não mão que segurava.

- Eu sei...

Ambos quedaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Era bem verdade que em momentos como aquele as palavras mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam.

- Meu senhor...

- Diga Estel.

- Poderia me contar...

- Contar o quê?

- Contar sobre os dias antigos, sobre os reis de outrora. Sobre meus ancestrais. Como fazia quando eu era apenas Estel?

Elrond sorriu. Há algum tempo tentava ver naquela figura nobremente envelhecida o garotinho de Gilraen.

- Claro que posso, Estel.

O elfo então começou sua narrativa. A voz do curador trazendo sobre o corpo cansado de Elessar uma sensação de conforto que há muito este não experimentava e mandando embora qualquer vestígio de dor. Aos poucos Aragorn se viu prestando mais atenção na voz do elfo do que no conteúdo de suas palavras. Sua mente tornou-se leve e Estel adormeceu.

...

Elessar despertou com o barulho da bandeja sendo depositada a seu lado.

- Perdão, meu amado. Não desejava acorda-lo – a suave voz de Arwen chegou aos ouvidos do rei como um bálsamo.

- Não se preocupe, minha Rainha. Já é mesmo hora de sair dessa cama – concluiu, retirando de sobre si os cobertores que o envolviam.

- Nada disso Aragorn! Não vai se levantar dessa cama antes de ser visto por alguém das Casas de Cura.

- Como queira - disse o Rei sorrindo misteriosamente – mas posso lhe assegurar que já não necessito de nenhum outro curador.

A Rainha franziu a testa sem compreender o que o marido queria dizer. Entretanto, temendo que este quisesse apenas distraí-la de seu intento, insistiu apontando para o prato:

- E também quero que tome esta sopa. Precisa recuperar as forças, meu marido.

- Assim o farei, se minha rainha me conceder a graça de se sentar a meu lado enquanto a tomo.

- Age como criança, Soberano de Gondor! – disse, antes de tomar seu lugar à beira da cama.

- Então me trate como tal e me faça o favor de colocar esta colher em minha boca.

Arwen não riu. Gargalhou.

- Bem se vê que está quase recuperado. Nem parece aquele que deixei a dormir há pouco – concluiu antes de se debruçar para pegar a colher e atender ao capricho do marido.

Elessar, todavia, não estava realmente disposto a tomar aquela sopa. Aproveitando a distração da esposa, segurou-a de surpresa dando-lhe um beijo apaixonadamente inesperado, no que foi prontamente correspondido.

- É esse o beijo que espero de ti, Undomiel. Sempre... – sussurrou ainda com os lábios muito próximos dos da elfa e os olhos cerrados.

- E quanto àquela história de 'a hora estar se aproximando'?

Aragorn abriu os olhos e respondeu fitando azuis.

- Pode estar se aproximando, mas ainda não chegou – concluiu antes de tomar em seus braços sua amada e deitá-la na cama.

- Além disso – prosseguiu o Rei enquanto acariciava a face da Rainha – jamais deixarei de amá-la enquanto me restar um pouco de força...

Arwen sorriu, agradecendo ao Único por ter afastado os temores de seu coração, pelo menos por mais algum tempo.

...

Enquanto isso, olhos imortais contemplavam com um sorriso o mar que separava Valinor e a Terra-Media, mas que jamais seria capaz de separar os corações.


End file.
